User talk:ColbyJames2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Not pleased with you behaviour tonight Fuck off ColbyJames2.png Go away Colby James 2.png I hate ColbyJames2.png I am not happy with you behavior tonight, nither is Nickoloden and the creators for the show, ImNotaBee is not also happy, your in big trouble, because I made O'Faces to stop taking the piss out of me, Colby James (talk) 05:17, May 12, 2014 (UTC) *Wow, you really are a fucking retard. Do you honestly think that Nickelodeon or NotabEe would fucking care? Do you think that I fucking care if you fucking get fucking mad at me? What the hell is your problem?!?!?!!?? I'm not in any fucking trouble. I'm just a damn troll, but obviously you're to much of a fucking retard to fucking understand. You yell at me but you were the first to put sex in. Wtf??? NotBee doesn't care about helping little morons like you. And those stupid Thomas pics make you look even more like a faggot. Seriously. Do you honestly think that I give a single fucking fuck fuckity fuck about your fucking retarded fucking opinion??!???!?!?! Fuck you. ColbyJames2 (talk) 16:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) mince meat you are, I will kill you with a mince meat roller one day, and destory your profile, your not Colby, Colby James (talk) 23:36, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *Sure. You are a whiny little faggot. You gonna kill me 'cause you are too much of a retard to undo my edits and listen to NotaBee? Fuck you. Also learn some English you don't put commasfor periods moron ColbyJames2 (talk) 00:21, May 19, 2014 (UTC)\ Issues in the past *I don't want the past to come back to me, I had a bad year in 2014 when I lost CPIT and Rowley Ave courses, because I was found out, please don't do this, Yes I am Trooper201 was until they found out I was tracing images, I don't post them on this site nor to I write about sex comments on Mighty B! characters the only resin in the past I did with Millie was I was young I didn't know what sex is about then, *I am begging you please don't cause this conflict again please don't.Colby James (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Sex is about pOnOs and vagOOO. JAM IT IN! The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 00:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) lol ColbyJames2 (talk) 04:41, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiding your alts Using the term "Bruh" with all of your accounts is basically the same as taping a sign to your back that says "I am a retard who can't multi-account." The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 05:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) What have you done WHat the fuck are you doing stop!!!!!!!!!!!! we had an agreement, Colby James (talk) 04:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 15:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Colby just had a meltdown All because you decided to be a dick and vandalized about 3 pages. Lulz. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 15:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) FUCK OFF PLEASE THAT'S RIGHT YOU CAN GO FUCK A DICK YOU PIEACE OF SHIT IT IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT SO PLEASE GO AWAY NOW AND FUCK OFF DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK, OR I WILL CALL ALL ADMIMISTRATORS TO KILL YOU, YOU ARE A FUCKING PEDOPHILE SO SHOE FUCK OFF PLEASE!Colby James (talk) 06:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 01:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Here is a present for you. I love it. ColbyJames2 (talk) 12:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Mirrie rove Kappus rong time! }}}}}}}}}}}}}}